


Ziplines For The Win!

by CloudXMK



Series: The Adventures of Porter Cliff and His Adopted Kids [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted!Higgs Monaghan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Author, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid!Higgs Monaghan, Kid!Sam Porter Bridges, Porter!Cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Sometimes, its not always doom and gloom on deliveries. Sometimes, it could be fun and a time to unwind. This just so happened to be one of those days.
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Clifford Unger, Clifford Unger & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan & Clifford Unger
Series: The Adventures of Porter Cliff and His Adopted Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552654
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Ziplines For The Win!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangeTheCircumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/gifts).



> I can't believe how much support I got from the first fic of this series. I really do appreciate, I do! Thank you so much you guys!
> 
> Again, this fic is inspired by the author ChangeTheCircumstances from her fic and this had mental image had been in my head for hours. So much that I had to put it out! 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this fluffy fic as much as I did! More adventures on the way soon so keep a look out for it!

No Timefall. Thank god for that Cliff thought. Still, the trek to his next delivery was too far to go by foot and would take days. Add in the fact that the reverse trike he had been using had the batteries completely shot to Hell when a MULE got a lucky shot at it with his electrified pole before he and the boys could get on it and make their quick escape.

A couple of shots from his non-lethal assault rifle was enough to take them down and scare off the rest. But that still left them with the question on how to get to their destination quickly and without trouble. That was when Cliff remembered the multiple PCC’s he had. Checking his supplies, Cliff internally counted how many PCC he had left.

Three.

It will have to do.

After making sure his son and his second son whom he adopted along with Lou were fine, he left them to rest and recuperate after their escape from the MULES. Cliff then got to work on constructing the next best thing that would aid them in their journey.

Choosing to construct a zipline, he searches around hoping that there was another zipline in sight and gave a sigh of relief when he found a connection across the landscape. And quite the distance too. Luck seemed to smile on them right now and he wasn’t going to look away a gift in the horse’s mouth.

Letting the PCC do its work then, he heads over to the boys whom were now playing with Lou.

“Alright, it’s time to go boys.” Cliff said, taking the pod from Sam and latching it back onto his chest but not before he made a playing motion with his finger in front of Lou making her giggle and blow out a few heart-shaped bubbles.

“So, how are we going to head out, pops?” Higgs asked. Sam was just as curious as well. Whilst his son was more quiet just like him and his mother, Higgs was the complete opposite. Boisterous. Loud. Challenging. But he knew why the boy would act in such a manner. In a way, it was his way to get the attention and love that he so craved but was not given by his uncle.

The thought of the abusive man just made his blood boil.

“With this.” Cliff said, pointing to the now complete zipline.

“But… how are we going to get hitched onto it, Dad? We don’t have cufflinks.” Sam asked.

“That’s true. But I have plenty of rope from the climbing anchors I brought.” Cliff said, taking the anchors and snapping the ropes off the anchors. Tying them to his waist he then looped the ropes around his shoulders before then tying the ropes around Higgs’s and Sam’s waist. Slinging the bag once more onto his back which helped secure the ropes down, Cliff then gestures them to grab onto him.

Each boy grabbed to each arm with Sam on the left and Higgs on the right wrapping their legs around Cliff so as not to fall off before the man then attached the cufflink to the zipline.

“Ready, boys?”

“Yeah!”

“Yes.”

Without skipping a beat, Cliff then starts the zipline and with a strong burst of energy, the trio and BB were launched from their starting point across the wide fields.

Higgs yelled full of excitement and on an adrenaline rush and so did Sam. They couldn’t help it. It was by far the most fun they had in the entirety of the journey. Even Cliff wasn’t immune to their infectious joy and he too started to cheer. Lou herself was giggling and babbling happily as they zoomed away.

A few porters passing by heard the loud yells and screams and when they looked up, nearly did a double take when they saw a porter with two children clinging onto him with a BB latched onto his chest cackling and yelling excitedly with big grins on their faces.

It all happened in a flash, making the porters wonder if they actually saw that.

“Did… Did that just happen?” One of them asked.

They could still hear the squeals and laughter in the distance confirming that yes, they had just witnessed that. 

“Apparently. As if things couldn’t get any wilder in this wasteland.” He scoffs. 

“I mean… it’s better than just walking. Might as well take as much fun as you can get.”

“Quick question though. Why didn’t we think of setting up ziplines?” Another one of them asked.

The men looked at each other as it dawned on them then that they could have just used the ziplines to make it faster to their destination and they all gave a collective sigh and internally screamed.

“Faster, FASTER!” Higgs laughs.

“This is the fastest we’re going, Higgs!” Cliff responded with a grin.

“WOOOOOO!” Sam cheered as they zoomed on. Unfortunately their ride was coming to an end and the boys groaned when they saw the opposite zipline, not wanting their fun ride to end.

“Let me see if its connected to another zipline.” Cliff suggests which got the boys hyped up once more.

And lo and behold. Indeed it was connected to another zipline that led to their destination. “How about another round, boys? Lou?”

Everyone cheered and once again, Cliff started their ride, their laughter echoing across the fields and mountains as they flew past chasing MULES and stranded BT’s.


End file.
